Watching Windows After Pineapple Smoothies
by Five-0Forever
Summary: Someone from one of Shawn's past cases decides they need revenge. Juliet, Gus, Lassiter, and the rest of the department race to find him in time.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything. Ever. No matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

"Your psychic knows my name.

I dare you to finish our game.

He is surrounded by walls,

To him, the open sea calls." Lassiter read to the department. "It fits. It doesn't make sense but it fits."

"Then let's go. We have one of our own to save." Chief Vick said. Everyone burst into action, including Henry and Gus.

***56 Hours Earlier***

"Hey, Jules. I'm on my way to get lunch. Do you want anything?" Shawn asked his girlfriend.

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Love you."

"Love you, too."

With the conversation over, Juliet turned back to the paperwork for her latest case. After almost an hour she noticed that Shawn hadn't come by yet. She picked up her phone and called him but it went straight to voicemail. Juliet decided to call Gus.

When he answered, she immediately went to asking questions. "Hey, Gus. Is Shawn with you?"

"No. He told me he was going to see you. I assumed he was still there."

"He never showed up. I tried calling his phone but it went to voicemail." As soon as she said that, an officer started walking to her desk. "I have to go, Gus. Let me know when he shows up."

"You do the same."

Juliet hung up the phone as the officer handed an envelope to her and said, "Detective O'Hara. This just came for you."

* * *

_Shawn woke up in the back of a van. He tried to reach up and touch his aching head but found that he couldn't move his hands. **Rope** he thought absentmindedly. Shawn laid there for a few minutes as he tried to remember what happened. _

_Suddenly, everything came back to him. He remembered calling Jules, and going to get pineapple smoothies for himself and his girlfriend. He remembered the van running him off the road, and hands shoving him in the back of the same van. _

_Shawn reached in his back pocket for his phone but it wasn't there. He groaned and relaxed as he tried to think of some way out of his situation. The van went over a bump, making him hit his head on the floor. The last thing Shawn thought of before his world went black was his Jules._

* * *

"Thank you." Juliet opened the envelope and read the note inside. She ran to the chief's office and dropped the note on her desk.

"What is this, O'Hara?"

"It's about Shawn." At her words, Chief Vick picked up the note and read it.

"'Hey there, Juliet.

Your Romeo says hello.

You'll find your next clue,

In the strings of a cello.'

Are you sure this isn't some kind of sick joke, someone's idea of a prank?"

"I tried calling Shawn multiple times. It went directly to voicemail every time. Gus doesn't know where he is either."

"Get Lassiter in here. The department needs to be briefed. And call Mr. Guster and Mr. Spencer. They should know." Juliet nodded and made her way to her partner's desk. Karen watched Juliet tell her partner about Shawn's disappearance.

She watched Lassiter's face change with his emotions. First, he was obviously happy. Then as O'Hara explained further, it changed to skepticism. The last emotion to show was cold determination. At the sight of his resolve, Karen knew he would do anything to find their psychic, even if he hated Shawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked the last chapter. :)

* * *

_Shawn woke up when ice cold water was dumped over him. He gasped and tried to breathe as deeply as he could. "So nice of you to wake up, Spencer." _

_At the sound of his kidnapper's voice, Shawn looked up and replied. "You should feel lucky. I don't wake up for just anyone. By the way, do I know you? You seem very familiar to me."_

"_You don't remember? I think I'm offended."_

"_You shouldn't be. That head injury you gave me could be a major contributing factor as to why I can't remember you. You can always try again later though."_

"_Maybe I will, Spencer. After your girlfriend is here to join us, of course."_

"_Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. I think you can agree that it would be best to just talk this out like rational human beings. Maybe have some pineapple smoothies while we're at it."_

_The next thing Shawn knew before passing out was pain as a fist collided with his jaw._

* * *

Carlton led the way back to her office. He picked up the paper and sighed angrily at the words. He looked at the Chief and, at her nod, walked back out with the note to address the precinct. "Alright people, listen up. We may have another Yang copycat on our hands. Shawn Spencer is missing."

Everyone looked shocked as he spoke. "Detective O'Hara received this note a few minutes ago. It says, 'Hey there, Juliet. Your Romeo says hello. You'll find your next clue, in the strings of a cello.' Does anyone know what that could mean?"

As Carlton finished, Gus and Henry walked in. Gus spoke first. "What is the clue?" Lassiter handed the paper over to him. Henry started talking next. "Well the first two lines are obviously about Shawn and Juliet's relationship."

"I don't think it literally means a cello." Gus interrupted.

"Then what do you think it means, Guster?" Carlton asked.

"I think it could be about the performing theater. The schools use it for plays and band concerts. We both went to school here."

Chief Vick thought about it, and then said "Okay. Lassiter and O'Hara, go check it out. Take them with you." She pointed at Gus and Henry. "The rest of you, I want you to go through all Psych cases, including the ones they did for us, and make a list of everyone that has the motive and means to do this to Mr. Spencer."

Everything was still for a second, before people got up and started their assigned tasks. Juliet, Lassiter, Henry, and Gus headed to the parking lot to drive to the theater. When they got there, they found another note taped to the doors. Juliet ran up to it and read it to the rest.

"'My, oh my, what will you do,

Without your psychic there to help you?

Now it's time to race the clock,

So take a drive around the block.'

We have to call this in." Juliet called Karen and repeated the words on the paper. She waited a while, and then hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Carlton asked his partner.

"Take a drive around the block. See what we can find."

"Then let's go." Henry said as he turned and walked back to the car.

* * *

I really hope you are liking this so far. Please review.

~Five-0Forever


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Late Easter everyone! I hope everyone had a great day. _

* * *

_The next time Shawn woke it was to the sound of a gun being disassembled and reassembled. "Good. You're awake. You know, your friends are a lot smarter than I gave them credit for. I never thought they could work that fast. They seem very eager to find you, Spencer."_

"_Must be my charming personality and amazing hair."_

"_You still have more smartass jokes? Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself speak?"_

"_I can't say that I do. I would have a very difficult life if I got tired of my own voice. Do you think you feel like telling me where I know you from now?"_

"_You still don't remember? I guess I'll have to give it more time. I would love to stay and chat, really, but I have a note to deliver to one Detective O'Hara." Shawn's kidnapper walked out the door as a voice from inside demanded he come back._

* * *

The four drove around for a while without finding anything. Just as Lassiter was about to turn around and head back to the station, Juliet spotted something across the street.

When they got on the other side, O'Hara almost lost control and burst into tears. That 'something' was a motorcycle that was very familiar to her. She saw it every day after work. It was Shawn's.

Gus saw a piece of paper attached to the seat. He walked over and read it out loud.

"All of my change is gone,

And all of those songs were wrong.

What happened to our love?

I guess it burned with the sun."

"Does anyone understand that?" Henry asked. In response, everyone shook their heads no. Carlton led Juliet back to the car while Henry and Gus followed.

* * *

_The door opened and Shawn looked up as the increasingly familiar kidnapper walked in. "Hey, Spencer. Do you remember yet? No? What a shame. I just thought you should know that your girlfriend is sharp. Not as good as you but still. I didn't expect her to be so close behind me. Maybe they do have a shot at finding you."_

"_She does have a tendency to surprise people. Or maybe you're just not good enough." The man walked to Shawn and hit him in the face._

"_You never know when to shut up. How about I let you think about how annoying you are while I think about what I'll say to Juliet next time?"_

_The familiar man once again left the room with Shawn's voice following him, pleading with him to leave his Jules alone._

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews. They make me happy. :)_**

**_~Five-0Forever_**


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the department, the four went straight to Chief Vick's office to update her on the events of the day. "What happened? Did you find anything?"

Lassiter was the one who answered her. "We found this note on the doors of the theater –" He handed her the first paper. "And we found this one when we drove around and found Spencer's motorcycle. It was definitely crashed but it didn't look too severe. Spencer wouldn't have been injured much by it." He passed over the second paper. Karen read both and walked out to update the other officers.

"Lassiter and O'Hara found these." She passed out the notes. "The first at the theater and the second at a crashed motorcycle. It has been confirmed: it was Mr. Spencer's" At this, everyone looked scared and worried. "It is unlikely that his injuries were anything worse than minor." Everyone looked relieved. "Did you finish the list?"

McNabb spoke up. "We did. There are a lot of suspects that we are looking into right now but we have to wait for contacts to get back with us."

"I was afraid of that. There's nothing more we can do tonight. Everyone is free to go home."

Juliet's felt like her heart would burst out of her chest when the only two to leave were Gus and Henry, and everyone knew they would be back before dawn.

* * *

_Shawn watched the window to pass time. It was already dark. **Would anyone be looking for me yet? No. He said she was. He said they were close behind him and they can't be close if they're not looking, right?** _

_His thoughts soon turned to Juliet, like they always did. No matter what, his mind always took him back to Jules. She would be okay, he knew, if he didn't make it. If they never found him or if they only found a body. He knew Gus and Lassie would take care of her, that they would make sure she was okay._

_Shawn knew it hadn't been that long since he had been taken and that it was still early to think like this. But he also knew he had a flair for the dramatic and he didn't think there was anything more dramatic than thinking about your own death and your girlfriend's well-being in that event._

_So he watched the window and thought about Juliet and hoped that the team would find him so Juliet would never have to be looked after by Gus and Lassie._

* * *

The next morning, Gus ran into the station and straight to Chief Vick's office. She looked up, not at all surprised to see him there. "How can I help you, Mr. Guster?"

"I think I know what the clue means." Karen sat up and leaned forward. "It's based on lyrics from a song. Payphone by Maroon 5."

Karen stood up and called out. "Lassiter, O'Hara, get in here. We might have a lead." Both detectives jumped up and ran to the office.

Gus repeated his theory to them. "I think it's based on lyrics to a song called Payphone."

Lassiter thought about something for a few minutes. "Payphone? I've never heard the song but I know we passed one right after we found Spencer's bike."

The Chief sent them out. "Go. See if you can find anything." The three ran out to Carlton's car and sped off to find anything that would get them closer to bringing Shawn home.

* * *

**Okay. I know these chapters are short but my brain is fried. I've been working on this for over a week now. I might have more in a few days. Hopefully.**

**~Five-0Forever**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, who's ready for the new Psych episode tomorrow? I won't get to watch it until this weekend but I've seen the commercials and they look exciting. :)

* * *

The three returned to the crash site and started backtracking from there. Gus was the one to find the payphone. "Hey! It's over there." He pointed and all three ran to it. On the side of the payphone, Lassiter pulled off another piece of paper.

"Where hearts can heal,

Where love is real.

But things are not what they seem.

It is where you live not where you dream."

Juliet responded first. "The first two lines sound like they are describing home. But I don't understand the rest of it." Suddenly, Gus started yelling.

"It's the station! It's your home away from home. That's the only thing that makes sense."

"How does that make sense?" Juliet asked.

"Don't you see? You're right. It's about home. But it also says things are not what they seem. That means it isn't really home in the traditional sense. 'It's where you live not where you dream.' So it's not where you sleep. If I asked a cop what their home away from home was, what do you think they would say?"

"The station." Juliet replied when she understood.

"Why would the clue be about the station, Guster? There are other cops there. It's not like he can just walk in." Lassiter said.

"Why not? He did once already. He got the first note to Juliet."

"But now the whole department is on alert after he got Spencer. Someone would notice something."

"That's the problem! We're focused on Shawn, like we should be. But that is how we make mistakes. That is how we miss things."

"Guys! This is about Shawn! We don't have time to be arguing about it. We don't know what condition he's in, how much time he has left, or even if he's still alive-" At those words her voice broke. "The only thing we have is the clues."

Carlton looked around awkwardly, unable to provide comfort to his partner. "Okay. You're right. Let's go." They got back in the car and once again, drove back to the station. When they got back, they found Karen and Henry eagerly waiting for information on the case. Gus told them about his suspicions.

"I think he's been here again. The clue makes me think there's another one here, somewhere in the station. I think that's how we'll find Shawn." Karen read the note and passed it to Henry as she thought about what it could mean, realizing she agreed with Gus.

"Alright." Chief Vick whistled to get everyone's attention. "Is the list finished?"

Buzz replied, "We narrowed it down to two suspects. Josh Williamson and Tyler Crowley. They both recently got out of prison after being charged with murder, nobody has heard from either of them, and Shawn solved both cases."

* * *

_Shawn was distracted from watching the window as the door opened again. "I bet you still don't remember. I guess you're not as good as I thought you were, Spencer. You should have recognized something by now."_

"_How about you give me a hint?"_

"_How about no?"_

"_Why not? You gave the police hints."_

"_Okay, here's your hint. It was your fault I was in prison. I would have gotten away with everything if you hadn't have shown up." The man punched Shawn in the stomach._

_As he was gasping for air something clicked, whether from the hit or something the man said Shawn didn't know. Memories flowed through his mind. A knife covered in blood. A shovel in the trunk of a car. Bullets flying past. Cold, sightless eyes surrounded by red hair._

_Shawn looked up into the kidnapper's eyes. "I remember. I talked to you when your cousin killed a woman."_

* * *

**I promise Shawn will remember eventually. I wonder when the team will find him. Now I'm just being rude to you. I'm sorry.**

**~Five-0Forever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I watched the new episode today. I'm so sad about the ending. But I believe they will fix it. :)**

* * *

"Okay, people. We found another note. Everything points to the next clue being here so I want everyone looking for it. If you find anything, even if it doesn't look important, I want it brought to me." Everyone jumped up and started the search. "O'Hara. The first note was brought to your desk so I think you should start there."

Juliet nodded and went to her desk. As soon as she sat down, something didn't feel right. She looked through papers and desk drawers and found nothing. As she was standing, her arm brushed against the computer mouse. The screen came to life and Juliet saw a new clue in her documents. She clicked on it and words popped up.

"Your psychic knows my name.

I dare you to finish our game.

He is surrounded by walls.

To him, the open sea calls." She read to herself. "Chief! I found it!"

Everyone ran to her desk and read the words on the screen.

"That fits Tyler Crowley!" Buzz said.

"What's on his file?" Chief Vick asked.

"It says here he stalked a woman, then killed her when she rejected him. We arrested him at a yard full of shipping containers. Maybe he locked Shawn in one." Buzz said.

"Your psychic knows my name. I dare you to finish our game. He is surrounded by walls, to him, the open sea calls." Lassiter read to the department. "It fits. It doesn't make sense but it fits."

"Then let's go. We have one of our own to save." Chief Vick said. Everyone burst into action, including Henry and Gus.

* * *

"_Brendon, buddy. You don't have to do this. You can let me go and I'll let you go. I won't tell the cops, I swear."_

"_Yeah right, Spencer. You work for them. How would you explain the last 56 hours?"_

"_I've been gone that long? Okay, I don't know how I would explain it but I definitely wouldn't say that I was forced into a shipping container at gunpoint."_

"_Shut up and sit down!" Brendon yelled, holding the gun at Shawn's head until he sat in the chair. He tied Shawn's wrists and ankles to the chair with rope._

"_It's not too late. You can stop this." Shawn pleaded, trying anything he could to get out of this. Instead of replying, Brendon put tape over his mouth, stood back, aimed the gun at his thigh, and pulled the trigger. Shawn's muffled screams echoed around the container. Brendon kicked the chair to the side and left, closing the shipping container and leaving Shawn bleeding out on the floor._

_Shawn struggled for a while, but quickly gave up when the rope didn't budge. Soon, the blood loss started taking effect and he felt tired. He tried to keep himself awake. He knew if he fell asleep, there was a good chance he wouldn't be waking up again. Eventually, it was too much and, with his girlfriend as his last conscious thought, he drifted off into the darkness._

* * *

**Only one chapter left! I promise it will be longer. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading. Please review. It means a lot to me.**

**~Five-0Forever**


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, the last chapter.

* * *

Juliet jumped out of the car before it even stopped. She started running to the gate surrounding the yard, but stopped when she saw just how many shipping containers there were. SWAT and every other officer ran around her and in the gate while she simply stood there. Gus gave her the push she needed.

"Come on. We have to find Shawn." They both took off running for any container that hadn't already been opened.

Together, the two opened about 10 containers before someone called out. "O'Hara! We found Spencer! He's alive!" Juliet and Gus took off toward the voice that told them everything they wanted to hear. They rounded the corner and saw the owner of the voice was Lassiter.

Juliet walked to the opening of the container and looked inside. There were officers surrounding Shawn so she couldn't see anything. She pushed her way through them and saw blood everywhere. Juliet distantly noticed a chair in the corner while she found the source of the blood.

Just as she started pressing on the bullet wound in his thigh, Henry burst through the line of officers. He took over, trading Juliet's hands with his so she could try to wake Shawn.

Shawn heard someone calling his name. It sounded far away so he ignored it but the more he ignored it, the louder it got, making ignoring it difficult. Until he recognized the voice calling him. Juliet. He fought to wake up so he could talk to her.

"Jules?" He breathed out as he opened his eyes.

"Shawn." The relief in her voice was palpable.

"Wha – Never mind." He almost asked but then stopped himself as his memories came back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shawn. Don't worry about that." Juliet said as Lassiter's voice could be heard outside, screaming at random officers to go find Tyler Crowley.

"It wasn't Tyler."

"What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't him. It was his cousin, Brendon Crowley. He was using Tyler's identity when he killed that woman. He thought his cousin was a saint and that if he used Tyler's name the police would eliminate him as a suspect."

"So when you called and told us it was Tyler-"

"I was getting the name Tyler but you arrested Brendon. It's a good thing you did."

"Then where is Tyler?"

"Who knows? He probably doesn't even know that Brendon is a murderer."

"Are you sure, Shawn?"

"Yeah. I never saw Tyler. Is Gus here?" Gus suddenly appeared and walked over to Shawn.

"I'm right here, brother."

"Gus, I want you to continue taking cases even if I don't make it."

"What are you talking about, Shawn? You'll be fine."

"You're in denial. It's completely understandable."

"Shawn, stop. You're not dead and you're going to be just fine." As if summoned by Gus' words, the paramedics rushed in and loaded Shawn into the back of the ambulance. Juliet wanted to go with them but she knew she had to finish things at the scene.

"I'll meet you at the hospital. I should finish things here."

"Jules. I need you to come with me." Shawn pouted.

"I can't, Shawn."

"Go, O'Hara. I'll take care of everything."

Juliet turned and threw her arms around her partner's neck. "Thank you, Carlton." She jumped in the ambulance beside Shawn.

Gus and Henry looked at each other, and then spoke at the same time. "We'll follow."

* * *

***1 Year Later***

Juliet walked up to the headstone. Tears filled her eyes as she read the name engraved in the stone. _Shawn Spencer._ She fell to her knees as every emotion that she kept buried everyday rushed up to consume her. She didn't know how things could have gone so wrong.

It wasn't surprising to her that she never got over him. He was always the only one she truly loved. After him, she knew there would never be anyone else. Her phone started ringing but she ignored it. It was most likely just Carlton calling to check up on her. Again.

The phone wouldn't stop ringing. It just kept getting louder and louder until she jolted awake at her desk.

_It was a dream. Right?_ Juliet picked up the phone and let out a relieved sigh at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey, Jules. What's up?"

"Shawn, I'm really busy with this case. Can I call you back later?" Juliet stared at her paperwork as she tried to hide the feelings left over from the dream.

"I just wanted to know if you want me to bring you some lunch."

It was then that Juliet finally noticed what day it was. "No. I'll come by Psych later. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, Jules. Of course it's okay. If you promise to bring something pineapple."

She laughed at his response. Asking for pineapple was a constant that let her know Shawn was okay. "Sure. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Thanks everyone that stuck around. Thanks for the reviews. This was the longest story I've ever written in my entire life but it was fun. Many thanks to Liberty Hoffman for reviewing on my story 'Come Back To Me' and asking me to write a story like this. I most likely never would have finished it if I hadn't known someone wanted me to write something like this. :) And now I'm going on and on as if this was some super long, 30 chapter story.**

**~Five-0Forever**


End file.
